legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Legacy of Kain Wiki:Turo
Characters article |image=BO2-Turo-close.png |caption=Turo in Blood Omen 2. |introduced= Blood Omen 2 (2002) |appearances= Blood Omen 2}} Turo was a minor Human Carter (non player) character featured briefly in Blood Omen 2. Profile Kain was able to encounter Turo as he enteredthe Canyons at the beginning of Wild Places . Turo was apparently leaving Meridian to deliver supplies to the "garrison beyond the abode of the witch". Seraphan Knight: "Name and business."//'Carter:' "What’s this? By thunder, every week I depart by this gate."//'Seraphan Knight:' "Name and business."//'Carter:' "Turo, bringing supplies to the garrison beyond the abode of the witch. Here is my toll. "//'Seraphan Knight:' "The bridge is fallen."//'Carter:' "Again? And they’ve not repaired it?"//'Seraphan Knight:' "There’s more important matters afoot. A company’s being sent out."///'Carter:' "The smugglers are to be destroyed at last?"//'Seraphan Knight:' "Smugglers? There’s worse than that infesting the roads. But now the culprits will be dealt with."//'Carter:' "At long last. Why pay such high tolls if they won’t keep the roads open, that’s what I say."//'Seraphan Knight:' "Hold your tongue! Or you may not keep it long. Open the gates, there!" Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Turo and a Sarafan Knight conversed as he entered the Canyons, confirming his "name and business". Turo was warned about the bridge to the settlement having fallen and he used the opportunity to criticise Sarafan tolls and maintenance efforts. The Knight advised Turo that a "company was being sent out" (not to deal with the Smugglers but a "worse danger" in the Canyons) and cautioning Turo to "hold his tongue" regarding the Sarafan, the Knight opened the gates and Turo headed into the Canyons . Notes *Despite identifying himself to the Knight, Turo is referered to as "Carter" in scripts, a title which can be applied to any of the Merchant NPC's seen in this level (particularly as they seem to use 'cart variations' to move items.); accordingly Turo's character model is that of a Merchant/Carter and it is not unique to Turo . *Turo has an accompanying 'cart' (an automobile variant), however, (as with all of the Carter NPC's and their carts), he is not shown driving it; Turo simply disappears behind the 'cart' and it becomes mobile . *Turo mentions that were the bridge present, the Canyons settlement would be regarded as "beyond" the Seer's Cottage; with the bridge fallen, people have to go 'around the outside' of the Canyons and approach from a different way (with the Seer's cottage now after the settlement, garrison and other end of the fallen bridge) . *Unlike many ''Blood Omen 2''NPC's, Turo's fate is uncertain; he enters the Canyons via the main gates (protected by a Sarafan Knight), which Kain will take some time to get passed and by the time Kain progresses, Turo has moved at least passed the collapsed bridge. Kain passes several Carts as he goes through the Canyons (though their NPC's wear different coloured clothing to Turo). Turo may be one of the bodies found when the Lesser Demons attack; though the cart that most resembles his is attacked by Smugglers in the caves (it's carter can be saved.) . References